Juego peligroso
by AdmiRo
Summary: "Ella era irreal, sublime. La deseo, no puedo tenerla... Es la hija de mi mejor amigo." Los personajes le pertenecen a L. J. Smith. Este fic participa del Reto "My One True Paring" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Rated M (Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes)


_Titulo del OS: Juego peligroso_

_Rated: M (+16)_

_Sinopsis: Ella era irreal, sublime. La deseo, no puedo tenerla... Es la hija de mi mejor amigo._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a L. J. Smith. Este fic participa del Reto "My One True Paring" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

_OTP: Elijah & Hayley_

_Advertencias: Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes._

_**One Shot: "Juego peligroso" **_

Estaba sentado con Niklaus, mi mejor amigo de años, tomando un café en el living de su casa, cuando llegó ella, con su dulzura y soltura, llegó Hayley, su hija... mi perdición al volverme loco con tan solo un "hola".

Ella tenía el cabello castaño claro, algo corto, sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes… Su boca perfectamente carnosa, sus manos suaves y delicadas mostraban su fragilidad. Su rostro pálido y misterioso, su cuerpo delicioso con curvas, sus pechos redondos, sus piernas largas… Cada vez que la veía mi cuerpo se estremecía, no solo de placer, sino que de locura y pasión. Una pasión que debía hacer realidad, pero sabía que era imposible.

Ella era imposible, yo tenía 44 años y ella tan solo 19… Era la hija de mi mejor amigo y era una criatura, una adolescente con una vida por delante, con miles de muchachitos rondándola… Yo no era para ella, y ella no era para mí.

Trabajo hace más de cinco años con Niklaus en una compañía de abogados… Desde entonces es mi confidente, pero claro nunca mencioné mi tema sentimental con su pequeña hija.

Yo se que todo está en mi cabeza, pero desearía que por una vez me mirara con otros ojos. Pero si fuera así no podría resistirme a ella y tendría que romper mi gran código de amistad con Niklaus. Ella era lo que más deseaba, lo que más quería… La quería con locura, quería tenerla solo para mí.

Respondí con un "hola" luego de verla pasar con su falda tableada marrón y su blusa blanca que marcaba la forma perfecta de sus senos.

Deseaba tirármele encima, tocarla, sentirla, pero no podía hacerlo y me contuve quedándome sentado tratando de desviar mi atención a las historias que contaba mi amigo, el padre de la jovencita.

Me ofrecía a ayudar a Niklaus a preparar su despedida, la semana próxima viajaría a Londres por negocios y hoy era el día de su despedida formal con los del trabajo.

El timbre sonó…

-¿Terminas de preparar las pizzas? Voy a abrir; me dijo Niklaus corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Claro; susurré mientras terminaba de colocar las pizzas en el horno.

-¿Te dejaron cocinando?; comento una voz suave.

Volteé y estaba allí, Hayley con su cuerpo mojado rodeado por una toalla blanca mirándome con ojos inocentes.

-Estas mojada; dije atontado.

-Termine de bañarme… Hoy salgo con unos amigos; contestó ella con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Algún novio?; pregunté algo celoso.

-Nada de eso… Solo amigos y amigas…

-Oh, bien; respondí respetuosamente y me ubique en mi lugar de adulto y dejé de hacer preguntas tontas de niño celoso.

-¿Si saliera con un muchacho te daría celos?; preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Yo?; dije asombrado sin palabras.

-Sí; y mordió mas fuerte su labio inferior mirándome con sus ojos fijos.

-No, ¿Cómo crees Hayley?; le contesté tartamudeando un poco.

-Solo preguntaba Elijah; susurró ella acariciando con su dedo índice sus labios.

-Quizás un poco; conteste un poco más confiado.

-¿Quizás un poco qué?

-Quizás me ponga algo celoso…; respondí.

-Elijah; gritó ella y me empujó sonrojada.

Sonreí con vergüenza mientras ella seguía con su mirada fija en mí, una mirada que me incomodaba…

-Tengo que cambiarme; susurró con su boca rosada.

-Claro, ve tranquila.

Ella sonrió con picardía, me guiño el ojo derecho y camino hacia las escaleras subiendo a su habitación.

Al rato ya había terminado las pizzas, me senté en la mesa con el resto de mis compañeros de trabajo, comentamos sobre la gran suerte de Niklaus al tener la oportunidad de ir a Londres por negocios, todos lo envidiamos sanamente por unos minutos y sentí la voz de Hayley asomándose por la escalera.

-Niklaus creo que te está llamando; le dije a mi amigo.

-No puedo ahora Elijah… estoy ocupado, que baje si quiere algo…; contestó él.

Me levanté a ver que deseaba, no podía dejarla ahí llamándolo, quizás necesitaba algo urgentemente, o le había pasado algo.

-Elijah; pude distinguir mi nombre saliendo de entre sus labios.

-¿Pasa algo?; pregunté.

-Sube; dijo ella.

Subí las escaleras y camine hasta su habitación.

Me paralice al verla en ropa interior…

-No sé que ponerme; contestó ella con dos vestidos en mano.

-Estas prácticamente desnuda Hayley; le dije tragando saliva y sintiendo la lujuria correr por mi cuerpo, las ganas de ponerla en la cama y hacerla mía.

-¿Te incomoda?; respondió coqueteando.

-Basta Hayley; dije incomodo sintiéndome excitado.

Ella soltó los vestidos dejándolos sobre su cama, y acaricio su cabello lacio mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera seduciéndome.

-¿Qué quieres Hayley? Debo volver abajo…; dije ya sintiendo mi cuerpo sudar de nervios.

-Solo quiero que me ayudes a elegir… ¿Cuál te gusta más?; respondió mostrándome los dos vestidos, uno negro con escote profundo y el otro de color marrón oscuro con brillos por todos lados.

-El negro; contesté mirándola lo menos posible mientras se lo colocaba.

-¿Me lo cierras por detrás?; susurró y me estremecí.

Me acerque, puse mi mano en su espalda, tome el cierre y lo subí con delicadeza para no lastimarla. Mientras subía el cierre por su espalda desnuda comencé a sentir como mi polla crecía de excitación.

Respiré profundamente nervioso y en cuando termine de subirlo me fui lo mas rápido que pude corriendo al baño.

Entré, trabé la puerta y comencé a estimularme solo, tocando mis genitales. Mi polla estaba tan rígida y dura como una piedra. Estaba excitado, demasiado excitado.

Me desabotoné los primeros botones de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, saque mi polla del pantalón negro y comencé a acariciarme cada vez más fuerte…

Largue un gemido mientras el semen corría por entre mis manos, no podía dejar de imaginarme la boca de Hayley en mi polla, lamiéndome.

_Tocaron la puerta con fuerza. _

-Ocupado; dije limpiándome.

-Ya lo sé… Solo quería despedirme; dijo Hayley detrás de la puerta.

-Ummm… no puedo salir ahora, pero suerte esta noche; le dije nervioso limpiándome rápido.

-Gracias por el consejo y por ayudarme con el cierre Elijah, enserio; susurró por detrás de la puerta y luego sentí todo en silencio.

Me termine de limpiar, tire algo de perfume en el baño, me eche algo de desodorante de Niklaus, me acomode la camisa y salí con la frente en alto, pero por dentro muy avergonzado. No era la primera vez que me masturbaba pensando en ella, pero nunca lo había hecho con una causa tan clara como la de hoy… Su coqueteo.

En la mesa fingí estar normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, nadie noto que estaba nervioso y a las pocas horas la noche terminó y me fui a casa con un nudo en la garganta pensando en Hayley, en como la había ultrajado tocándome.

_A la noche siguiente…_

Me dirigí al club tipo siete de la tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo, quise ponerme a jugar al tenis, necesitaba descargar mi energía y ese era el mejor deporte para mí… En realidad era el único deporte para mí, no sabía hacer nada más que usar una raqueta.

Desde que tenía ocho años mi madre mi envió a cada clase de tenis que pudo hasta que termine la secundaria, asique era lo único a parte de ejercer la abogacía que sabía hacer.

Jugué un par de horas, diría que dos o tres… Volví a ponerme la camiseta, guarde mi raqueta, y me dirigí al vestuario, necesitaba bañarme, el sudor cubría todo mi cuerpo.

Camine por el club totalmente solo, noté que el bar todavía estaba abierto y pase a encargar la comida para llevar a casa mas tarde.

-En unos minutos vuelvo por mi pedido, voy a bañarme; le dije al joven que atendía el bar.

-Claro, no hay problema Elijah, cerramos a las once; asintió él y me quede tranquilo.

Seguí caminando y note que Hayley estaba sentada al borde de la piscina climatizada. Quise frenar a saludarla, pero pensé que seguir de largo sería lo mejor para mí y para ella.

-Elijah; grito la joven con fuerza a mis espaldas.

-Hayley; contesté volteando como si no la hubiera visto asombrado.

-¿No me viste?; preguntó.

-Oh no, estaba pensando en otra cosa, lo lamento; mentí.

-Claro mentiroso; dijo ella riéndose mientras mordía su boca nuevamente seduciéndome.

-No soy…

-Shhhh; susurró ella apoyando su mano sobre mi boca antes de dejarme terminar la frase.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y comencé a sentirme intimidado.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y dijo: -Estas muy sudado, deberías tomar un baño…

-Si, a eso iba…; contesté.

-Puedo ayudarte; grito y me tiro empujándome a la piscina.

-Hayley; grité saliendo a la superficie.

Ella comenzó a reír y se acercó, estiró su mano para ayudarme a salir y la empujé dentro.

-Mano a mano; le dije cuando ella nado hasta arriba otra vez.

-Casi me ahogas; comentó ella y se agarró de mi cuello.

-Lo lamento; dije preocupado.

-Solo bromeaba; dijo pícaramente apretándome contra ella.

Su cuerpo mojado estaba sobre mí… Sus senos estaban transparentándose por sobre la tela.

Mi polla estaba erecta, dura, deseando su coño suave y húmedo.

-Note el otro día como me mirabas; susurro.

-¿Y cómo te miraba?; pregunté coqueteándole.

-Así como ahora; jadeó ella entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Hayley no; dije retractándome, me daba miedo llegar más lejos y luego no poder parar.

-¿Por qué no?

-No está bien; dije nervioso tratando de alejarla de mi cuerpo.

-Estas nervioso; susurró ella en mi oído.

-Basta; ordené.

Ella me miro con inocencia y dijo: -Se que lo quieres…

Respiré agitado y con mi voz temblorosa le respondí tan solo con un "si".

Ella sonrió y dirigió su boca hacia la mía, mi pulso se aceleró, mis labios se tensaron y sus manos me tomaron por detrás de los oídos llevándome hacia su rostro angelical.

Estaba tan cerca de su boca, a solo milímetros, y decidí no hacerlo. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

Ella me miro con sus ojos misteriosos y susurró: -Eres un caballero Elijah…

La solté con suavidad, la ayude a salir de la piscina y luego salí yo.

-¿Estás bien?; le pregunté.

-Sí, ¿tu amigo está bien?; dijo ella mordiendo su labio inferior sensualmente.

-¿Qué amigo?

-Ese; dijo señalando mi polla la cual estaba erecta y se notaba por sobre el pantalón.

-Oh; gemí y me tapé con vergüenza.

-No sabes las ganas que me dan de ponerla en mi boca; susurró acercándose.

Comencé a agitarme nuevamente, con la toalla me tapé y tomé mi bolso para irme lejos, o cometería el pecado más grande…

-Por favor; jadeó ella por detrás de mi espalda.

-¿Qué?; pregunté mirándola nervioso.

-No te vayas Elijah…

-Hayley; susurré sonriéndole con alegría porque sabía que ella quería tener algo conmigo, y era lo que más había deseado durante todo este tiempo.

-No te vayas por favor... ¿sí?

-Tú sabes que no está bien, y Niklaus… él va a estar furioso; dije.

-Me importa un bledo mi padre… Quiero hacer esto, lo deseo hace mucho tiempo y sé que tu también, no sabes cómo suplique porque algún día te fijaras en mi y dejaras de verme como a una niña…; confeso ella.

Me sentí poderoso, feliz, excitado, todas las emociones más felices juntas dentro de mí, parecía que iba a explotar de alegría. Ella me deseaba tanto como yo la deseaba a ella.

-Oh Hayley; dije acercándome a acariciar su rostro.

-Elijah; jadeó ella casi como gimiendo de placer al sentir mis manos rodeándola.

-Tu padre, él…

-Shhh… no pensemos en él ahora; ordenó ella callándome.

La miré y el deseo en sus ojos estaba matándome, su mirada me suplicaba amor.

-Tomaré una ducha, espérame en el bar…; contesté.

-Iré a cambiarme y luego te espero allí Elijah; aclaró ella señalando una banqueta del bar.

Se dio media vuelta sonriendo y caminó hasta el vestidor de mujeres… Luego yo me dirigí a los baños, me limpié y me vestí con ropa impecable como siempre.

-Estoy listo; le dije con la comida en mano.

-¿Comemos en tu casa?; preguntó ella pícaramente.

-Claro; respondí más feliz que nunca.

Fuimos en mi coche hasta casa, estacione en la puerta y la ayudé a bajar.

-Siempre tan caballero; dijo ella sonriéndome como nunca antes.

Asentí y caminé para abrir la puerta, la hice pasar primero y luego cerré detrás de mí. Volteé y ella tenía el rostro a centímetros del mío.

-Hayley; sonreí mirándola.

-Dame un beso, solo un beso, es lo único que pido por ahora…

-¿Por ahora?; pregunté riendo.

-Si por ahora; aclaró.

Le di un beso en la frente y ella bufó.

-No, en la boca; ordenó con enojo.

-¿En la boca?

-Sí; dijo quitándome el saco con sus manos suavemente.

Trague saliva con nervios y acerque mis labios hacia los suyos, los rozamos y sentí su húmeda lengua metiéndose en mi boca.

Jadeé metiendo mi lengua en su boca y ella mordió mi labio inferior, me excité rápidamente, su boca húmeda y carnosa estaba pegada a la mía moviéndose suavemente.

Sus manos bajaron hacia mi pantalón, apretaron mi polla erecta y sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía mientras lo hacía.

-Quiero ser solo tuya; dijo despegándose de mí.

-Oh pequeña; dije mirándola con deseo.

-He esperado solo por ti Elijah, eres el único que quiero; sollozo.

-Hayley; dije tocando sus hombros con mis manos.

-Por favor dime que me deseas; imploró ella con sus ojos lagrimeando.

-Sí, si te deseo, demasiado; admití.

-Entonces hazme tuya Elijah, deja de protegerme, no soy una niña.

-Se que no eres una niña, pero no quiero lastimarte, ni causarte problemas…

-No pienses en nada más, solo en nosotros por favor, ¿Qué quieres?; preguntó mirándome con debilidad.

-Te quiero a ti; acepté.

-Entonces tómame…

La tome de la cintura con fuerza y determinación, olvidándome de todo, la arrastre hasta el sillón de la sala de estar.

-Oh Elijah; susurró en mi oído.

Solté con cuidado su cuerpo en el acolchado sillón rojo. Cayó con la sensualidad que solo ella podía caer, sus senos rebotaron llamándome a tocarlos.

Puse mis manos en sus pechos y comencé a acariciarlos. Ella gimió temblando.

-¿Te lastime?; dije asustado por su temblor.

-No no… sigue; ordenó ella jadeando.

Dirigí mis manos hacia su falda deportiva, la subí y comencé a frotar su clítoris por encima de sus bragas.

-Ahhhhhh; gimió ella de placer y eso me hizo excitar mas.

Con sus manos desabotonó mi camisa, mientras yo la acariciaba entre las piernas con suavidad.

-Elijah; susurró mordiendo mi boca.

-Auch; grite de dolor por su mordida.

-Perdón; contestó con timidez.

La miré, y vi inocencia mezclada con deseo en sus ojos.

Me quité el cinto de cuero, ella sonrió quitándose la blusa sin pensarlo dos veces y vi sus pechos perfectamente redondos.

-Eres perfecta; le dije viéndola sonrojarse.

-Tú eres tan sensual; me dijo ella pícaramente acariciándome el pecho.

Le desabroche el brasier color rosado y dirigí mi boca directo a sus pezones para morderlos.

-Ohhhh sí; gimió ella cuando mordí su pezón izquierdo mientras estimulaba el derecho con mi mano.

Sus piernas se cerraban y se apretaban con fuerza, tensándose, eso significaba que estaba muy excitada, necesitaba tocar su coño húmedo que esperaba por mi polla.

-¿La quieres?; dije sacando mi polla dura de mi pantalón.

-Sí; jadeó ella metiéndose el dedo índice en la boca.

Bajé sus braguitas rosas que combinaban con su brasier, las tire al suelo, abrí sus piernas y ahí estaba su frágil coño húmedo esperándome.

-Ayyyy; gimió ella cuando apoyé mi polla en su coño mojado.

Mi respiración se acelero, empujé mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos bajaron hasta mi espalda, me arañó con fuerza mientras la penetraba, mi polla estaba dentro suyo por completo.

-Sí, sí, sí; jadeó ella mientras empujaba mi polla dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

-Ohh dios; grité excitado penetrándola acelerado.

-Si Elijah, si! Más!; gritó ella y la empuje mas fuerte todavía llegando hasta el fondo.

-Soy tuya; gimió.

-Si Hayley!; jadeé sudando lujuria.

Acabé dentro de ella, excitado me dejé caer al piso, dejándola tendida en el sofá.

Ella sonrió y se vino encima de mi cuerpo desnuda.

-Elijah; susurró en mi pecho.

-No tendría que haberlo hecho sin protección, perdóname; le dije arrepentido de haberla expuesto así.

-Está bien… No te preocupes, no pasará nada; me dijo ella acariciando mi pecho.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa Hayley; le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Te amo; confesó.

-Y yo a ti pequeña, y yo a ti.

_Tres meses después…_

Hace tres meses que Hayley y yo estamos haciendo el amor, estoy enamorado de ella, la amo como a nadie, Niklaus viaja seguido a Londres por trabajo y en ese tiempo ella se queda en casa, cuido de ella y pasamos tiempo juntos como pareja a escondidas de él.

Sé que esto es imposible, pero la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir.

Estaba solo en casa pensando en ella y sentí que alguien llamaba a la puerta, abrí y estaba Hayley allí parada mirándome con sus ojos inocentes.

-¿Qué sucedió?; le dije preocupado mirando sus ojos llorosos.

-Tenemos que hablar; respondió y entro sin preámbulos.

-¿Tu padre se ha enterado?

-No es eso…

-¿Y qué es?; dije inquieto.

-Tengo un…

-¿Qué amor? Dime…; le dije preocupado tomándola del brazo.

-Tengo un atraso… Y estoy embarazada; dijo ella soltando una lágrima de sus ojos.

-Oh!; exclamé atónito.

-Nos cuidamos siempre, pero esa primera vez no… Desde esa vez tuve problemas con mi periodo… Creo que tengo 3 meses de embarazo; susurró ella explicándome.

-Está bien, iremos al médico, te revisará y veremos cómo resolvemos esto, como le decimos a tu padre y todo eso ¿sí?

-¿Quieres decirle a mi padre?

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Escapar?; preguntó ella con miedo.

-Manejaré esto, mantendré todo bajo control; dije y acaricie su barriga flacucha.

Ella sonrió y dejó de llorar. Se acercó a mi boca y nos besamos, estaba feliz, iba a ser padre e iba a estar junto a Hayley de por vida, siempre iba a cuidarla.

-Te cuidaré siempre, lo juro; le prometí.

-Se que lo harás… Te amo Elijah!; exclamó tomándome del rostro.

Después de ir al médico y verificar el embarazo pensé horas como iba a decirle a mi mejor amigo que había embarazado a su hija, que estaba enamorado de ella y que pensaba pedirle matrimonio.

-¿Qué haremos?; dijo ella asomándose en la habitación.

-Se lo diré hoy; le dije tomando mi chaqueta.

-No Elijah, espera! Tengo miedo!; contestó Hayley.

-No pasará nada, arreglaré mi error… no debí mentir todo este tiempo, tendría que haberlo dicho el primer día, tendría que haber confesado antes…

-No amor, por favor, escapemos; imploró ella mirándome.

-Lo arreglaré; prometí y me fui rápidamente dejándola detrás de mí implorando que no fuera.

Llegue a casa de Niklaus, toque la puerta y en cuanto abrió el corazón se me paralizo.

-Elijah; dijo él preocupado.

-Tengo que decirte algo…; le dije.

-Y yo a ti… Hayley está embarazada, matare al maldito; dijo con furia.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?; pregunté atónito.

-Encontré su "_test de embarazo_" en la basura del baño.

-Niklaus debemos hablar, siéntate…

-Estoy furioso, lo mataré, y la mataré a ella, maldición!; gritó mi amigo.

-Yo soy el padre de la criatura; confesé con miedo.

-¿Qué?; preguntó él mirándome con sus ojos fijos en mi.

-Estamos juntos hace unos meses, y bueno ella está embarazada de mi, la amo; le dije temblando.

-¿La amas?; preguntó burlándose.

-Si nos amamos; dijo Hayley detrás de mí.

-¿Qué es esto? Oh por dios, voy a matarte, eres un viejo para ella; dijo Niklaus abalanzándose sobre mí.

-No papá! No!; gritó Hayley cuando él me tomo del cuello.

-Te mataré! Lo juro!; me dijo mirándome fijo.

-Lo amo, lo amo papá… ¡Amo a Elijah!; gritó Hayley furiosa.

Niklaus me soltó y se quedó petrificado.

-Nunca quise lastimar a Hayley, ni arruinar su vida, la amo, y quiero lo mejor para ella; confesé.

-Pues le arruinaste la vida; dijo mi al parecer ex amigo.

-Él no arruino nada, amo a este hijo que llevo dentro de mí, lo amo tanto como a él, y amo que él sea el padre y el hombre de mi vida; aclaró ella.

Sonreí mirándola y noté como ella defendía nuestro amor.

-Váyanse; ordenó Niklaus.

_Tomé a mi mujer y volví a mi casa con ella a salvo. _

-Él nos odia; dijo Hayley llorando.

-Se le pasará, algún día se le pasará; prometí consolándola.

Esa noche nos recostamos abrazados, acaricie su rostro suave con una mano y con la otra acaricie su barriga y susurre en su oído: -Sé mi esposa Hayley…

-Sí, es lo que más quiero, es lo que siempre quise y siempre soñé amor mío; respondió ella con seguridad y me besó con fuerza.

Durante un tiempo seguí trabajando en el mismo estudio que Niklaus, aunque él me ignoraba yo busque otro trabajo y lo conseguí, me fui alejando de él de a poco, compré otra casa para vivir con Hayley mi esposa y meses después nació Rebekah, nuestra hija.

Cuando mi niña cumplió _dos meses de vida_ estábamos con Hayley caminando por el parque y vi a Niklaus trotando.

-Niklaus; grite y Hayley se estremeció.

Él volteó y se quedó paralizado mirándome.

-Hola; susurró con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Quieres conocer a Rebekah?; le dije enseñándole a su nieta.

-Sí; contestó apenado mirando a la bebe.

Hayley comenzó a llorar de alegría mientras su padre tomaba a la niña en brazos.

-Lamento todo esto, enserio lo lamento; confesó.

-Si yo también lo lamento, pero todo puede cambiar ahora; contesté sonriéndole.

-Papá… vuelve por favor, vuelve a nosotros, tu nieta te necesita; dijo inteligentemente Hayley.

-_Estoy aquí_; respondió él y me dirigió una sonrisa de aceptación.

**Fin **


End file.
